Talk:The Doctor (Doctor Who)/@comment-25290180-20150512080710
In the book Sky Pirates! the Doctor briefly becomes and eldritch horror bigger than the Sun. A galaxy in which they existed could not possibly allow you or I or anyone else to exist too; it was a simple matter of us or them - or so the ancient Time Lords thought. In practice it just meant that they simply killed, and killed, and kept on killing until the perceived threat was gone and they felt safe. They encoded pattern-recognition systems into the genetic memories of their unborn young, so that any last survivors that were subsequently found would be automatically wiped out. ''-------------------------------'' One of these races we called the Charon. Nobody knows what they called themselves. They were builders, twisting the very fabric of the universe around their distortive metadimensional mass. They build worlds that nothing humanoid could live in, and so, of course, they had to go. ''-------------------------------'' "Oh my...." Leetha watched in horror as the Time Lord went into spasm, his mouth open in a silent scream as the unseen energies of the Charon crawled around him - distended so far that she couldn't believe it hadn't split. His eyes were screwed tight shut and something that was red - too much of a bright and ruby-red to be blood - streamed from them, running down his cheeks to drip to the crystal floor and evaporate in little pools that hissed and bubbled like spit on a stove. And then, inside clothing that remained utterly pristine even now, his body ignited like a magnesium flare. ''-------------------------------'' Now Yani watched the solid shadow of the Big Eating Thing - a form that she could only see hints of but, she knew, the others could not see at all - as it tore at the Magic Man, blasting him with alien energies and burning him up, peeling him back layer by layer. And Yani saw, in a direction that the others would have never seen, that each time a layer was torn from the Magic Man he was getting bigger. ''-------------------------------'' It directed another burst of energy at the Magic Man - burning away the thin and human-seeming figure that existed on the physical plane - and the Magic Man replaced it with what Yani thought of as his "other body". The body that nobody but she, and Kai, and the others of her people had been able to see. And the thing that was in the quasi-space was vast now. Bigger than the sun. ''-----------------------'' Every time the thing inside had burned the hated thing away, the hated thing had merely got bigger. The thing inside couldn't understand it. It was as though a series of fleshy masks had been burned away, one after another, exposing the larger mass enfolded within to at last reveal the massive skull beneath the skin: the horror at the core. And in dimensions and directions that only the thing inside could see, the hated thing was vast, now, impossibly powerful. It could crush the thing inside with the merest flicker of an idle thought.